


Like Paradise

by royal__indigo



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Sade — Paradise, Vito and Lincoln leave Louisiana for Cali, wanted a bunch of the characters from the game in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royal__indigo/pseuds/royal__indigo
Summary: Lincoln would give Vito the world if it was his, and Lincoln wanted to prove that to Vito. A new life in California was near.
Relationships: Lincoln Clay & John Donovan, Lincoln Clay/Vito Scaletta, Vito Scaletta/Lincoln Clay
Kudos: 2





	Like Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> I’m using Sade’s song “Paradise” for this chaptered songfic series, I plan on making this 10 chapters long.

Having taken out Sal and his evil goons, leaving only Giorgi to be spared, Lincoln and Vito decided to just get away from it all. John Donovan wanted to join them, but Lincoln told him to stay back in New Bordeaux and look after Cassandra and Burke. It would be a bitch to be without Johnny for a while, but he promised Lincoln later that he would join Lincoln and Vito in California as soon as he takes care of some unfinished business.

The pair’s journey to California was a week away and Lincoln wanted to make sure that he spent enough time with everyone he loved in New Bordeaux before leaving with Vito for California. Lincoln thought that now was the time for Vito and him to take in the most of New Bordeaux before they leave for Cali.

Lincoln wanted his best friend and protégé in the military and CIA, John Donovan, to tag along with him. These two spent a lot of time together, sometimes getting a bit too frisky with each other in the bed while on missions. Nothing was too much to Lincoln when it came to John. They’ve never tied the knot down when it came to starting an affair between them—but the sex, the adorable pet names, and just John being there was pure heaven to Lincoln.

Lincoln drifted off into one of his daydreams again until Vito cleared his throated to catch his attention, “Yo! Lincoln! Where are you right now? You zoning out again or what?”

“Ah! Sorry, Vito, it’s just John… we’ve gotta bring him along with us before we leave,” Lincoln told Vito.

“I almost forgot that you and blondie there had something going on back when you were Mr. Army Man,” Vito replied to Lincoln.

“Yeah, I still love him, but we just got each other off sometimes, Johnny didn’t wanna settle down yet. We were just playing with each other back then,” Lincoln confessed to Vito.

“It seemed like you two did MORE than just playing, Lincoln, come on you can tell me all about it, I won’t get mad,” Vito said to Lincoln, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Lincoln hesitated at first, but… he decided to inform Vito more of his and John’s past affair soon after.

“You remember that time when I told you I faked being sick on the job, Vito?” Lincoln asked Vito, taking a stroll down memory lane once again.

“Yeah, why? I forgot again,” Vito replied to Lincoln.

“I did that just to play with Johnny again, they didn’t need Johnny that day—they had plenty of men ready to fight out there. They let Johnny work the desk for the day, so when he was sleeping, I climbed into his bed,” Lincoln told Vito.

“Lincoln, you little freak, you! Didn’t know you had it in you,” Vito exclaimed to Lincoln, slightly shocked then laughing playfully out of amusement.

“When they tell you not to fuck during war, they mean it, I was hungry and Johnny was right there in front of me. I ate all him up like chocolate cake that day,” Lincoln told Vito.

“Sounds just like our first time together, don’t it?” Vito said to Lincoln, recalling their first night together.

“You let me sleep in your bed with you on the first night, didn’t know you were that easy, Vito. I woulda just wore my jeans without any underwear on,” Lincoln told Vito, jokingly.

“Shut up you, or I’ll tell blondie boy what underwear you wore that night,” Vito replied to Lincoln, pulling Lincoln closer looking as if he were about to kiss him, but actually was just roughing him up a little.

“Go ahead, just don’t complain if you feel sore in the morning after I go upside your head,” Lincoln told Vito, jokingly.

Vito took Lincoln up for the challenge and pulled him around some more, “That so, big guy?” he said, as his hands playfully cupped Lincoln’s face. Vito always liked playing around with Lincoln and sizing him up when the two of them would get into it with their little fights.

Lincoln enjoyed being the receiver in the relationship, but also the one whose in charge. Vito and Lincoln always fought over that, neither one of them wanted to give up being in charge. John even noticed this the more Lincoln and Vito got deeper into their affair. John would be annoyed with their constant hot shower sex that the two men would engage in. Vito would always cover the water bill which still wasn’t even that expensive, John just enjoyed being overly dramatic at times.

Lincoln would laugh while being roughed up by Vito, the man was a beast in size so he knew if Vito was truly serious about it—he would have Vito on the ground for a while with one punch. It never escalated to that point though. It was always an ass-slap, crotch rub or grab from Vito, and the same in return from Lincoln. These two guys were truly into each other.

That night when Lincoln saved Vito from Marcano’s goons ignited that flame good and well. Vito didn’t think at first that Lincoln would ever come back for him, but Lincoln lost his family, and just like John—Vito was that dude that Lincoln could reach out to whenever he needed someone, as both a lover and a friend.

“You know I’m always gonna win when we fight, Vito?” Lincoln told Vito, after Vito roughed him up a little.

Vito chuckled, then looked up to Lincoln once Lincoln put him back down, “Not gonna stop me from trying though, kid,”

“I knew you would say that,” Lincoln replied to Vito, knowing that Vito was no match for him.

Lincoln and Vito lean into each other, planting a kiss on their hungry lips. Lincoln went back into their shared bedroom. Vito decided to let Lincoln live in with him after he saved Vito from being murdered by Sal’s goons. Sammy’s Bar was DESTROYED and though Lincoln enjoyed sleeping down in that basement over there, being next to Vito and a warm bed at his place in River Row just felt much better.

Vito would hold Lincoln when he started to cry for Sammy, missing him and his warm smile, a smile that of which a loving father would give his biological son. Sammy’s warm smile would just stay on Lincoln’s mind the more he slept at Sammy’s after his death, then Sal shooting him would haunt Lincoln… bringing him into tears. Vito wanted to help Lincoln through the pain just like Lincoln protected him that very night.

“I see it in your eyes, Lincoln—I know you still love Sammy, but you don’t have to go back there,” Vito said to Lincoln, rubbing Lincoln’s shoulders.

“Even after we got rid of Sal, it still haunts me, I want it to stop but it doesn’t stop… Sammy didn’t deserve that,” Lincoln told Vito, an adorable but very sad look on his face.

Vito gently pulled Lincoln closer, “Things like that take time to accept and I understand, Lincoln,”

The look on Lincoln’s face gradually soften and shifted into a calmer appearance, “I love you Vito,”

“Love you too, mocha,” Vito said to Lincoln, with a warm smile and a hand on Lincoln’s shoulder.

* * * *

The next morning came about and Vito had since left their bed, Lincoln was still asleep—waking up a few times because of the dreams and nightmares that he would have. This wonderful scent came across Lincoln’s nose and after one of his many nightmares, he decides to check and see if that was Vito cooking breakfast.

… and it was.

Vito brought some eggs in from the store with parmesan cheese for himself and cheddar cheese for Lincoln. Vito really had a thing for making scrambled eggs with Parmesan cheese instead of cheddar to really Italian things up. Lincoln just thought the guy was out of his god damn mind, but Lincoln tried it once and actually kinda liked it. It was nothing like having cheddar in scrambled eggs though.

Lincoln saw Vito at the stove and got behind him, giving Vito a big bear hug to greet him, “I had one of those nightmares again,”

Vito put down the scapula and patted Lincoln playfully on his cheeks, “I’m right here, big boy, just had to get us some breakfast,”

After Vito and Lincoln got in their cute bear hug, Vito went back to working the stove to finish up making breakfast. The pair of them got into a little chat while Vito kept cooking, Vito was blessed with the great ability to multitask.

“Is Blondie Boy coming by later, Lincoln? He might wanna see us again before we hop on outta here,” Vito asked Lincoln.

“Johnny said he’s coming tomorrow, he said he had to handle a few things first,” Lincoln replied to Vito.

Vito scrapped the scrambled eggs onto Lincoln’s plate, they looked very tasty and of course Lincoln loved his brown liquor (Bourbon) and corn whiskey (Shine) so Lincoln had a cup of Humprey’s on ice. Vito looked at Lincoln and laughed, “You fucking lunatic, shine for breakfast, Lincoln?”

“Yeah, I can handle it, ‘Nam didn’t kill me so this stuff won’t either,” Lincoln replied to Vito.

Vito shook his head at Lincoln and just smiled, “Crazy guy,”

Lincoln took that as a challenge and offered some to Vito, “Here ya go, try it, you might like it,”

“I’m more into wine, but why the hell not I guess…” Vito said to Lincoln, willingly accepting the offer.

That shine hit Vito differently compared to Lincoln, Lincoln drank that stuff like water or juice… Vito, on the other hand, his body rejected it. It was pure torture to him, “Ah! What the fuck, Lincoln?! This stuff BURNS, where is the taste?”

Lincoln laughed at Vito, he seriously got a kick out of bringing Vito to his knees whenever he got all ballsy and shit, “That ain’t Italian wine, Vito, that’s a man drink, you threw that back like a beer, WHAT were you doing?”

Vito wasn’t laughing in the slightest, mouth still on fire from the intensity of the moonshine, “Shoulda fucking warned me, you asshole!”

“Oh, you’ll be alright, baby,” Lincoln replied to Vito, playfully slapping his face.

Vito soon laughed, he couldn’t hold it in anymore, he really wanted to make Lincoln feel bad but it slipped on out anyway, “Yeah fuck you,”

Lincoln and Vito loved driving each other crazy at times, Father James and John Donovan would get a kick out of watching them argue. Sometimes over silly things, sometimes over things that are more serious. Everything a couple goes through at some point in life. One time, Vito couldn’t reach something he needed on the top shelf in the kitchen and Lincoln would chuckle at him a few times.

Then, there would a tug of war on the blankets in bed sometimes if Lincoln brought a blanket that was too small to fit the pair of them at once. Though, after all of those little or a few big fights, these two always pulled each other close and never let go.

* * * *

This time, Lincoln decided to head out alone to visit Father James… who was engaging in a morning prayer earlier and now watching the news. Lincoln, though, not his biological son, felt like a son to Father James. Father James would nurture Lincoln as if he ever his own son, that’s why Lincoln knew exactly where to run when Sammy was murdered.

Father James would hold Lincoln when he would have nightmares while recovering from his wounds and burns. Lincoln being in that state, injured, and dependent on him took Father James back to those days before the world made Lincoln turn into this intense person that he has become as of today. Seeing Sammy, his adoptive father, and Ellis—his adoptive brother, being murdered in cold blood like that by Sal and his crew really broke Lincoln. Father James was who kept Lincoln from hurting himself, he would pray every day and night over Lincoln while he was recovering.

Lincoln opens the door and sees Father James sitting in front of the television, “Come on in, Lincoln,” Father James told him.

Lincoln walked over and sat down next to Father James, leaning on him, as if he were that same little boy that he took in many years ago, “Me and Vito are leaving for Cali in a week, Father,”

Father James’ reaction was a bit shocked, but not as much knowing how Lincoln and Vito grew so close to each other over the time of them taking down Sal and his crew. He still had some concern in his voice though, “What if things don’t work out between you two, Lincoln? Are you bringing John along with you, Cassandra, Burke, Nicki?”

“They’re all staying here except John, he’ll be there a week after we get to Cali,” Lincoln said to Father James.

“Just don’t get too carried away with that roughhousing with Vito now, don’t let him bust you all up too much,” Father James said to Lincoln, concern present in his tone.

“We won’t, Father,” Lincoln replied to Father James, as he leaned on Father James and smiled. Lincoln really wanted to get in every last moment of being in New Bordeaux before leaving for California with Vito. Being babied by Father James brought him back to the days when he was innocent and pure before the life of crime and righteous vengeance got to him.

The look of peace on Lincoln’s face was a joy to Father James that he didn’t know of when Lincoln was up against Sal and his goons. Father James did say once before that he would never speak to Lincoln again if he didn’t leave after taking Sal—however, Father James just couldn’t leave Lincoln all alone, Lincoln was still his baby boy, no matter his age. Only difference is that Lincoln is an adult now, he wanted to be there if things ever went sour and Lincoln needed his help.

“I know I’ve said that I wasn’t gonna speak to you again if you didn’t leave, but I couldn’t just abandon you. I didn’t want to do what your parents did. You don’t need more of that, I’m sorry that I’ve ever said to you, Lincoln,” Father James said to Lincoln.

Lincoln leans in for a hug and both Father James and Lincoln went in for a hug, “I understand why you said that, I had to do it for Sammy, for Ellis, for my whole family. You don’t have to apologize, Father,”

* * * *

And then there was John Donovan, in the flesh.

This time, Vito decided to join Lincoln on the trip to John’s place, as Vito would call him Blondie Boy’s place. John no longer needed the motel anymore now that Sal is dead, he burnt that place to the ground to cover up his tracks. John found a nice house out in Frisco Fields, the Haitians and Italians ran that area as they did with the entire city along with the Irish. Lincoln had them all wrapped around his finger, so not one racist asshole (who could probably still be there) would ever stand a chance against their army.

John was mostly going through his rock records and a few disco records that he brought back when Lincoln and him had their affair going on. Lincoln smiled seeing John again and not actually having to break out into violence. The two of them could just fully enjoy their friendship and not have any errands that involved murdering people.

Vito decided that he wanted to cook, but John brought pizza because he didn’t want Vito to get too carried away and burn his house down. The nerve of John.

Vito enjoys teasing John just as much as he does teasing Lincoln, but with Lincoln—things escalated far more than just teasing. Lincoln had a chance of getting the entire Italian sausage. More than once and shamelessly at that.

“Hey, this isn’t the pizza back home, blondie…what is THIS?!” Vito exclaimed to John.

John laughed at Vito, he knew how picky Vito can get especially when it’s not the same as food from Sicily or Italy, “It’s not supposed to be, Vito—this is America, our taste buds are different here,”

“Oh come on Vito, it’s not that bad now,” Lincoln said to Vito, thinking that Vito was just overreacting.

“No, there ain’t no oregano, no mozzarella cheese, what is this shit?” Vito asked John, once more.

“Pizza with pineapples and cheese,” John replied to Vito.

The look on Vito’s face was classic, how dare these Americans fuck up good Italian food—his mind protested, “And you people think this shit works? Take it back, I’ve been insulted,”

John rolls his eyes and throws Vito’s paper plate with the pizza away, “Oh good God, you don’t like pineapples?”

“Not on fucking pizza, blondie boy, that’s not how we do it in Sicily,” Vito protested to John.

John chuckled, “You can come over here and cook some next time then, princess,”

“Princess? Okay watch it there, Johnny, that’s our thing,” Lincoln said to John.

“Don’t worry, Lincoln, I wouldn’t sleep with that asshole even if I were being paid to,” John replied to Lincoln.

“You let him call you princess, Lincoln? And all this time I thought… oh yeah, well you screamed daddy a ton of times when I was plowing into you so I guess it suits you,” Vito said to Lincoln, jokingly.

“Fuck you, asshole,” Lincoln exclaimed to Vito, chuckling at him.

“Hey, don’t let this little blonde boy make you a softie, only I get to do that to you,” Vito told Lincoln.

A hand went down Lincoln’s leg and it was Vito’s hand, Lincoln felt a rush down there but didn’t want to get into it with Vito at John’s place. Though, once Vito started to rub and jerk Lincoln’s dick once he unzipped Lincoln’s jeans, Lincoln was no good anymore and couldn’t keep his cool.

“Jesus, Vito, right now? You’re about to make me explode in poor John’s house,” Lincoln told Vito, wanting Vito to ease up on him.

“What? I can’t help it, you have a great dick,” Vito replied to Lincoln, continuing to jerk him off.

“What the fuck are you guys doing down there?!” John asked both Lincoln and Vito.

“Vito’s just getting a little fresh right now, I’ve got him in check Johnny,” Lincoln replied to John.

“No, you don’t, you’re actually about to spill now,” Vito told Lincoln, who was moaning through his sentences.

John wasn’t disgusted in any way, he just didn’t feel like cleaning up the mess. Though, it looks like that was all about to be inevitable because Vito’s jerking off of Lincoln’s dick picked up the speed. Before you know it, there was cum all over the floor.

“Oh, you motherfucker,” Lincoln exclaimed to Vito, after Vito helped him reach his peak.

Vito playfully smacked Lincoln in his cheeks after they were both done, “Fuck blondie boy, when I want some mocha, I’m gonna have some mocha,”

“Fucking shit! All over my damn carpet! Lincoln! Vito!” John exclaimed to the guys.

“Oh relax, you big baby, me and Lincoln needed that moment, we’ll help clean it up later,” Vito told John.

John comes back into the dining room and hands Vito a mop and bucket of water, “You can get started on that now, Vito,” Lincoln tried sneaking out of the room quietly, “You too, volcano dick, I saw how that stuff oozed outta there,”

“Fuck,” Lincoln exclaimed.

“Alright no more now, no more of that, you two get to cleaning now!” John told Lincoln and Vito.

Vito laughed with Lincoln, “Jesus, he’s a hard-ass sometimes,”

John turnt around and faced Lincoln, “I heard that, now you can clean by yourself Lincoln,”

Vito turnt away and was laughing his heart out as quietly as he could, a couple of belly laughs slipping out every now and then still because Vito couldn’t help it.

“Hey funny guy, you get to take out the trash now, a big old heavy bag out of it,” John bite back at Vito, for laughing.

“Fuck you, you just let all that sit there until I got here, blondie?!” Vito exclaimed to John.

Lincoln laughed at Vito this time, “That’s what yo’ ass gets,”

“Oh fuck you Lincoln, get back to cleaning there, why don’t ya?” Vito told Lincoln, who was still laughing at Vito.

“Yeah Lincoln, you don’t want me to bring Padre down here, do you?” John asked Lincoln.

“Oh, Father won’t whoop me, I’m a grown man now, don’t do that John,” Lincoln replied to John.

“I don’t know, that time when you killed Sal, Padre looked pretty serious,” John said to Lincoln.

“He was just hurtin’ bad, he didn’t mean it, ‘sides he’s not gonna beat me, I’m too big for that,” Lincoln replied to John.

John and Vito left to get the trash, John wasn’t going to lift a finger though. He wanted the guys to really pay for dirtying up his house.

“Does Father James still beat his butt, Blondie?” Vito asked John.

“Sometimes, Lincoln knows better than to act up all the time, that’s why I said sometimes, he was just trying to toy with me,” John told Vito.

Vito laughed because what grown man still gets a butt-whooping from their old man? But, Father James is like a second father figure to Lincoln after Sammy had passed away and Sammy personally told him if Lincoln gets out of line—whoop him.

My, did the trash STINK! Vito had an hilarious look of discomfort on his face when he went to pick it up. Poor Vito. John was getting a good kick out of Vito’s pain and did not care if Vito was about to vomit. John was being petty with a capital P.

“Well hey—you two shouldn’t have been trying to screw in my new house, Lincoln’s cum is all over my new carpet, Vito, it’s your fault,” John said to Vito, who laughed at John once he finished talking.


End file.
